Conventional roof anchoring devices require access to a roof support structure such as a purin or rafter. Direct access to the support structure is generally required and involves mounting the roof anchor prior to the application of the external covering of the roof such as tiles, sarking or sheeting so that, on application of the external covering to the support structure, the roof anchor extends proud of the external covering.
If the external covering has already been applied to the roof support structure, then at least one unit of the external covering such as a tile or singular sheet must be removed to provide access to the roof support structure. Where part of the external covering must be removed to provide access to the roof support structure, such as for example will be the case for a completed building to which repairs, improvements or renovations are required, this may be impractical or inconvenient. For example, where large units of sheeting form the external covering of the roof, considerable time and effort may need to be expended to remove a single unit to gain access to the roof support structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus which ameliorates one or more of the abovementioned disadvantages associated with the prior art.
The above description of the prior art is not intended to be, nor should it be interpreted as, an indication of the common general knowledge pertaining to the invention, but rather to assist the person skilled in the art in understanding the developmental process which lead to the invention.